Runaway
by woaininekochan
Summary: Usagi is an abuse case, after a certain session she decides to run away. we follow her through her adventures: finding family and friends and falling in love. I have revised Chapter 5, much much slower. sorry i havent' updated in a while, i've been caugh
1. Chapter 1

Runaway

Chapter1

Usagi screamed as a man chased her through her house, ' wait,' she thought, 'I know this man his voice is so familiar.' The realization tore through her mind, ' No, how could he do this, I thought he loved me.' At last her father caught up with her, " Usa-chan, why do you run from me, I only want to talk to you."

Only 13 Usagi was still gullible, she slowed believing that that was all he wanted to do. Her father came up behind her, " Now that's a good girl. Why did you come home so late?" Usagi really wanted to believe he was only asking despite the malicious gleam in his eyes but the next statement ruined her hopes. " A boy was why you're late." It wasn't a question. His eyes told her she would be punished even if she tried to tell him the truth. " Whoever he was you will never see him again, nor any other boy for that matter, do you understand?"

His question was emphasized with a blow to the gut. The shock from the hit left her speechless, not only the pain but also the realization that he wasn't going to stop. From now on this would be her punishment, she looked up at her father with pleading eyes hoping he would contend the thoughts visible in her eyes.

" Usa-chan, I am only doing this because I love you. I need to protect from boys, this way I can assure none will ever touch you. I am only doing this because I love you, you understand." Usagi simply nodded her head in agreement, she didn't really believe him but she thought it would get her out of more abuse. She was wrong.

" Well Usa-chan since you understand I think I will make sure you know never to look at boys," he proceeded to beat her thoroughly throughout the night.

When Usagi made it up to her room it was early in the morning. She had lain on the floor for a while not able to move from the pain. Finally when she could she had all but dragged herself up to her room. School would start in a few hours so she didn't' bother to go to sleep only to get the first aid kit and bandage herself up.

She arrived at school the next day a mere shadow of the person she had been only that day before. She was wearing clothes that completely covered her body, which everyone thought was weird and it was the middle of the spring. ' Just ignore everybody Usagi don't look them in the eye.'

So throughout the day, Usagi avoided everyone and went silently from class to class. This was her pattern for two years, go to school, ignore everyone, and go back home to abuse. The beating got progressively worse, sometimes she couldn't even go to school the next day it was so bad.

Now 15 Usagi was dealing better, her life was a little more normal, although she still didn't' t talk to the people she had once considered friends. She was too afraid they would be able to see the truth.

One day an old friend confronted her, " Usagi-chan, why don't you talk to us anymore? It's as if you are a different person." When Usagi didn't answer her friend left with a sorrowful glance back.

That day Usagi decided to take the long route home to ponder what her friend had said. She knew she would probably get a worse beating than usual but, anymore, pain didn't affect her. She gazed absently at her surroundings and found that she found no beauty in them. That surprised her, she used to feel the beauty around and now she felt only a void.

When she finally arrived at her house her father was waiting, " Where have you been?" Usagi didn't bother to answer because she knew that whatever she said he would make up his own reason. " It was a boy, and this time you did it with him. Usa-chan, have I not taught you anything? They will hurt you, I guess we shall just have to make the lesson more effective."

Usagi stood and waited for the first blow to her stomach, instead she found herself laid over her fathers' knees with his hand resting on her butt. There was confusion in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder into her father cold eyes.

The longer his hand lay on her butt the more his rage grew, till it was almost tangible. " Did it feel good when he grabbed your ass? Well I shall erase you memory of that, the only touch you'll remember and know from here on out is mine." Comprehension dawned on Usagi; he was going to brutally rape her.

She had put up with the beating but this was too much; she started to thrash about, to fight. This only enraged him further, " The more you fight the harsher your lesson will be." A most quelling statement that was, she knew it was the truth so she gave up; she started planning her escape instead.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the first brutal slap to her ass came. There were plenty more to come, when he had finished he turned her around to face him, " Can you feel his touch on your ass anymore?" "No, otou-san only yours."

He seemed pleased with her answer, " Good girl now lie down." Usagi did so fearing what was to come; her father kneeled next to her and tore off her clothes. " Usa-chan, if you're center doesn't weep when I touch you I will know I was wrong and will stop for today, but if it weeps for me I will know you've been had and I will have to erase his touch."

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any character therein.

Usagi lay in a comatose state barely even registering when her father opened her legs. She had disconnected herself from her body; she called forth the dream she'd had before. A beautiful dream of a palace on the moon, in the dream she always sat by a serene lake waiting for something or someone. Always she was staring at the Earth; always she felt a soul searing love staring at the blue planet.

She heard a rustling in the grass behind her and turned to face the sound; she felt a joy in heart, she knew it was he who was here, her love. Turned around completely she faced a man whom her heart recognized but she did not. The most handsome man he was, with his black hair carelessly tossed around on his head. His eyes were the same blue as the beautiful planet. He opened his arms in welcome as his eyes shone with his love.

Usagi tried to run from him but was paralyzed by a wrenching pain between her legs. Reality was invading her blessed peace. Back in her living room her father was pumping his cock in and out of her protesting vagina. Her center definitely wasn't weeping but his eyes told her he was over the edge and wasn't going to keep his promise. Not that she had any hope in the first place.

For the first time in two years Usagi cried, not because of the pain or what was happening to her, but because of the loving family she didn't have.

Once again Usagi tried to detach herself from reality; this time with dreams of a loving family and friends. Suddenly Usagi remembered that she had some family in the Juban-cho district. When her father finished with her she would go there, escape when he fell asleep.

Elated she felt her father pull out, he had not released his seed inside her, in fact when she looked down he was wearing a condom. She must have had a questioning look in her eyes for when her father glanced up at her he explained, " I can't have you getting pregnant, because if you do I'll know he's not mine. We'll keep doing this until I'm sure that boys mark has been erased from you."

Her father got up and climbed the stairs to sleep. Usagi lay there till she was sure he was asleep; she snuck upstairs to get a little money and quietly called a cab.

Ikuko woke with a jolt, " Kenji, did you hear that?" " You're imagining things, now go to bed," came the cranky reply. " No, Kenji someone's knocking on the door. I'll see who it is, if it's an axe murderer you'll feel guilty forever." " Don't be so sure," Kenji muttered knowing his wife would here. She simply glared not willing to join the game, yet.

Usagi pounded on the door again, she knew it was early but she needed to escape the feeling of her father being right on her trail. Blowing on her hand and rubbing her arms Usagi shivered, she had been in too much of a hurry to think of anything other than money.

Just when she was about to turn around and leave, her auntie opened the door.

Ikuko froze in shock at the sight before her; here was the girl she had been told she would never see again. Usagi. "Ikuko what's the matter?" Kenji appeared behind his wife and his appearance jump started his wife to action. "Usagi, come in you must be freezing come in."

A little surprised Usagi stepped into her new home; the feeling of a new life hit her with the force of a ton of bricks.

" What brings you here Usagi?" Ikuko voice was not in the least cold it held only the warmth of mother.

" I want to stay her with you, I want this to be my new home," Usagi stated simply.

" Of course Usagi, I'll put you in the spare room I recently redecorated. I don't really know why I had the urge to decorate it the way I did, but if you don't like it we can always change it."

Usagi followed numbly as Ikuko kept talking, she was stunned. That was it, complete acceptance with no questions. This was what she was looking for; usagi knew she had found her loving family and happy home.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I was busy studying for my drivers license. I passed all three tests, yay, and now have my temporary license. The best thing though was that I took probably the greatest license picture ever. Also, sorry for the shortish chapter but I thought that was the perfect place to end it.


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

"MAMA, why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be so late, Haruna-sensei will be pissed." Ikuko sighed, how did this girl manage to pass her classes? After all she was late almost everyday and she failed all her tests. To her knowledge she never did any homework.

Ikuko looked up and saw something she hadn't seen since the first night Usagi had arrived: her hair was down. It had grown a lot faster than it should have in a month, from her shoulders to her knees.

" Usagi, I see you are wearing your hair down today." " No time to put up, gotta go fast, late." With that Usagi flew out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth.

" She is a constant source of entertainment, I am glad we took her in. I just wish she would tell us her story," Kenji complained. " She'll tell us when she's ready; for now all we have to do is be her family.

Usagi sped down the street, now used to the stairs she received everyday because of her speed. Usagi hadn't even known she had this speed since her father considered running a thing that would attract boys. Now she ran whenever she could. She enjoyed the freedom of feeling the wind rush against her face.

Actually since she had left her father she had found her real self, she had quit practicing all the things her father had ever taught her: to keep her hair short, for that attracted boys, to never run for that attracted boys attention also, to be perfect in school because boys didn't like that, to never be a klutz for that would show she was easy. In short everything her father told her not to be was everything she was.

She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of that monster and happened to see a few kids torturing a cat. ' Oh, poor neko-chan, I must save her.'

The children, feeling an ominous presence behind them, looked up. There was Usagi towering over them with a malicious face. " You'd better step away from the neko or else."

Those poor children were truly frightened; they scrambled away from her as if they were hounded by the devil.

Usagi looked down at the neko who had been assaulted, she had a band-aid on her for head. 'A band-aid?' " You're cute, would you like me to take the band-aid off?" Usagi had the oddest suspicion that the cat actually nodded her head yes. 'Impossible,' Usagi mentally chided her self.

" You know I wish you could be my pet, in fact I feel as if you should be." Usagi picked up the little neko and kissed her on the nose. The cat seemed to get a horrified look on her face and swatted at Usagi's face.

" Okay, sorry now let me just take off the band-aid, " Usagi proceeded to do so; " I really feel as if you should be my neko." Getting up, Usagi took one last look at the cat which now seemed to look a little wiser, " I…" _BONG BONG BONG! _" Shit! Now I'm going to be late for sure."

Once again used her amazing speed to sprint to school and crashed straight into a wall of solid of muscle. Usagi felt herself careening backwards and dreaded the thought of having a giant bruise on her ass until a pair of strong arms caught her; arms that felt so right, so warm.

Mamoru stared down at the extraordinary mass of hair in his arms; he had never seen such long hair before. The next thing he noticed was how good she felt; she fit perfectly against him, which he thought was odd since she was incredibly short next to him.

Both were lost in their thoughts as time ticked away; neither wanted to let the other go until reality invaded and Usagi realized that the school gates were closed and she couldn't get in. ' Great, just great. Now I have to miss school today, I hate missing school. Mom's going to be so pissed and I'll have a ton of make-up work.'

Without realizing it Usagi had started to cry, Mamoru was at loss for what to do. Each of her sobs caused a wrenching in his heart. ' Oh no,' he thought, ' maybe I hurt when I grabbed her. Stupid, you should have more careful.

"Daijobu? Did I hurt you?" Usagi looked up in shock as a jolt of recognition ran through her, 'Why does his voice seem so familiar?' Finally Mamoru question processed, " No, you didn't hurt me. I was just thinking that now the school gates are closed and mama's going to be pissed and I'm going to have a ton of make-up work and…"

Mamoru seeing that she was about go into another round of tears spoke up quickly, " How 'bout I make it up to you by taking you to the Crown Fruit Parlor." Immediately Usagi perked up, " Your treat?" " Of course, now let's go." " Okay, let's go."

Usagi disconnected herself from Mamoru's hold, not even giving the fact that they had been holding each other the entire time a second thought, and grabbed his hand, " Better hope you can keep up." "What…" Mamoru didn't get to finish his question for Usagi took off, running.

A/N: Usagi and Mamoru's relationship is going to be based more off the manga, I like the relationship in the manga better.


	4. Chapter 4

Runaway

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

"Okay," Usagi peered at the nametag on the waiter's chest, " Motoki, I would like a large strawberry shake, a double cheeseburger, a large order of fries and a Dr. Pepper."

Motoki glanced at Mamoru with a looked that asked, ' you sure you have the money for all this?'

Mamoru gave a barely noticeable nod in response; it was a good thing he had just been paid that morning. " I'll have a large glass of ice water and a small banana split."

The wait for the food was mostly silent with a few very audible sighs from Usagi. She was still very worried about what her mother would say when she got home. She wouldn't care about her being with a boy, unlike that monster.

Unexpectedly thoughts of _him_ came rushing in; Usagi wasn't in the Crown anymore she was back at her old home, dreading the beating to come. She knew the school would have called _him_, and she couldn't' explain away the hours she was gone.

This time the accusations of being with a boy would be true, he would be even more crazed than usual.

In Usagi's nightmare she opened the door to find her father waiting for her, " You had sex with a dirty boy again didn't you?"

Unaware that she was also speaking in reality Usagi cried out, " No, no I wasn't I swear. Please don't do it again. Onegai, stop." Her father was moving in for the kill so to speak; he was almost upon her, " NO! Nooo. Don't, please." Usagi couldn't speak anymore and started whimpering and sobbing.

That man almost had a hold on her when she felt warms arms around her and a gentle rumble coaxing her to come back to reality, " Come back, please, the food's here. I can't eat without you now can I. Everything will be all right; I'm here to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you just please come back.

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself on Mamoru's lap; seeing the care in his ocean blue eyes Usagi gave in to the urge to cry. All her past wounds had opened and there was no closing the floodgate.

Knowing she was here with him now Mamoru simply stroked her hair, and let her cry. He felt that now was not the time to be asking questions, so he didn't.

Finally, Usagi's sobs subsided, " Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to do that but it was a long time coming. Arigato gozaimashita…" Usagi started to laugh. Mamoru looked at her inquisitively, " What so funny?" Usagi calmed down enough to explain her laughter, " Well, you see, I realized that I'm here blubbering away on your lap and I don't even know your name. " Hmph, you're right. Well, since you're on my lap I suggest we get to know each other better."

" What's your name?" Mamoru needed to know, so much so that the need was almost tangible.

" My name's Tsukino Usagi, but since we're already seem to be close," Usagi blush and glanced down at the almost nonexistent space between them, " you can call me Usagi or maybe buns."

" Buns?" Mamoru emphasized his question with a raised eyebrow.

" I won't tell you, you'll have to wait until the next time we meet." His curiosity piqued, Mamoru inquired as to why he couldn't know now.

" Well, I don't have the proper tools with me," Usagi pointed out as it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Now, tell me your name."

" Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru."

" If you would be so kind as to let me go Mamoru-kun I'm starving and would like to eat my food before it gets to cold."

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Mamoru let her slide off his lap. It was almost to much for him though, after all a man could only stand so much and the feel of Usagi's lithe body sliding along his made him want to ravish her right there. The only thing stopping him was the fantasy he was caught up in.

In his mind he could see himself sitting in his love seat at home, which he had bought yesterday on a whim, with Usagi sliding down his body completely naked. At last, after what seemed a too long wait Usagi was at his cock ready to take it into her mouth. She almost hid it in when, " Mamoru! Jeeze now you're the one spacing out.

Mamoru glanced down at his pants and sweat dropped; he would be eternally grateful Usagi had sat on the other side of the table.

A/N: What did you think of the place I left off. Poor Mamoru, that cant' be fun for any guy ne? Well it will probably be a couple chapters before any real lemons come up because I want Usagi to be at least 16. That means it's a few months till the end of the school year since her birthday is in June, hmm I just thought of an awesome birthday present for her. Cackles evilly ahem sorry well till next time, I'm off. I think I will make the chapters longer from now on. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Runaway

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

The rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence, well for Usagi anyway; Mamoru spent most of it trying to will away his erection. He was successful in his endeavor amazingly enough considering the time span he'd been given. Usagi ate like a thirsty man drinks water in the desert; she had all that food done in ten minutes.

"Finished!" Usagi looked up to see that Mamoru's untouched banana split was melting, " Mamoru, are you going you going to finish that?" Mamoru's head jerked up at the sound of Usagi's voice; seeing the inquisitive look on her face made him look away guiltily, " NO, you want it?"

"Heck yes I do." Pulling the delectable dish toward her Usagi readied the spoon, prepared to break records.

Mentally Mamoru groaned, now even just looking at her turned him on. Mamoru turned his attention fully to controlling himself.

Usagi happened to glance up for a second and noticed a pained expression on Mamoru's face, " Uh, Mamoru-kun. Mamoru, MAMORU!"

Startled, Mamoru nearly jumped out of his seat. " What?" Confused, slightly, Mamoru looked to Usagi. " You had this really pained expression on your face. Is something the matter?"

" What? No, of course not I was just thinking." Usagi stared unbelievingly at Mamoru, to which Mamoru, yes Mamoru, responded with a guilty blush. " Right, well I'm finished so I guess it's time to go home."

Usagi stood up, " Wait, I'll take you home. I only live a couple blocks away so we can get my car then I'll drive you home." Usagi gazed into space, the horrible memories of him were threatening to take over again; determinedly Usagi locked gazes with Mamoru and claimed his hand, touching him made her feel safe, "Of course, Mamoru, I would love a ride." Despite what she said she was still afraid, but she had vowed not to let what happened rule her life; she would keep that promise to herself, and somehow she knew having Mamoru there would help.

Usagi wondered how Mamoru could afford such and apartment after all he was a freshman in college. It was so spacious, and that kitchen was huge, man was she jealous. " Are you just going to stand in the doorway all day or are you going to come in?"

Usagi fell over anime style, " I'm going to come in of course; I was just out in space is all." Taking off her shoes Usagi looked for slippers, " I don't have any, people don't come here to visit. Why don't you just come in barefoot?" Usagi was a little uncomfortable with this but since Mamoru said to she guessed it was okay.

" Just make yourself at home while I change and find my keys." Usagi peered at the furniture, so sparse but screaming male; Usagi didn't yet know enough about Mamoru to know if that's what the furniture screamed. Slowly she made her way to the entertainment system, " Oh my god, Mamoru. You have this movie? Can we watch it, please?"

Mamoru walked out of his room, " Which one?" Usagi sent him a ' what a stupid question look', to Mamoru it seemed like she gave him that look a lot. " Infection of course," Usagi scoffed. " Well, we could watch it. Is it okay for you to be here?" " Sure, I don't have to be home till school ends anyway so let's watch it."

" Wait, Mamoru I've decided to show why I'm sometimes called buns. Do you have a brush and comb?" " Yeah, hold on." Mamoru walked, well nearly ran, to his bathroom and retrieved his brush and comb set. Upon returning he found Usagi on the floor in front of the couch. " Here you go: a metal bristled brush, a sleeker brush, a wide tooth comb, a skinny toothed comb, and a pick."

" Wow I don't think I've ever seen so many hair appliances at one time. Okay in order to do this I need to have someone else brush my hair for me first." Usagi scooted forward on the floor then sat waiting expectantly. Taking the cue Mamoru sat behind her, " Which brush should I use?" " Use the metal one for sure, those horse brushes don't do a thing on my hair except to charge it with static." " Alright then."

Mamoru set to work brushing out the mess that her hair had become, as he stroked through her hair he got that feeling of nostalgia again, as if this was something he'd done before. An unbidden memory came to him, which he acted on hoping that however farfetched it seemed the memory was right. Mamoru applied a little more pressure to Usagi's skull when he brushed to hair there and dragged the brush slowly all the way to the end of Usagi's hair.

Finished with the brushing and ecstatic at Usagi's little sighs of pleasure Mamoru asked for her hair ties, " Why do you want them Mamoru?" " It's crazy, but I feel as if I know how to put your hair up, as if I've done it before." " Well, okay, but if you do it wrong you shall feel my wrath." Chuckling, Mamoru retorted with a, " Ooooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

Usagi turned around, " Tch, shut up and get to work." The brush was run through her hair again as Mamoru prepared to part it; Usagi relaxed into Mamoru's touch, she was a sucker for people playing with her hair. She would bet someone could con her into almost anything if they played with her hair while conning, which was why she had never told her 'father' of this weakness. Although he would never gotten away with the last thing he did, even with playing with her hair.

'No, I will not think of him; I will not ruin my time here.' Usagi concentrated on Mamoru's fingers running through her hair: instantly she relaxed again; sometimes she wondered why she had this weakness and what it meant. Another thing she wondered about was the fact that she was inordinately ticklish; she was ticklish everywhere, and I mean everywhere; her neck, her butt (yes, I know odd but I have the same problem). Practically anywhere you attempted to tickle her it worked.

Her skin was extremely sensitive to touch, which could factor in to her being so ticklish. One day she had discovered this when a touchy feely boy had asked her to date him. He had been a little brazen and had stroked him fingers down her arm. It had felt so good, like eating chocolate covered strawberries, which for her was heavenly.

Ah, but I digress; Mamoru marveled at the sight before him: Usagi, shoulders slumped, seemingly in a state of total bliss. 'Guess I was right, she likes to have her hair played with. I guess I should fix her hair.' Mamoru sighed as he parted her hair then picked up the brush again: deftly he swept one side of her hair into a ponytail position on the side of her head, but slightly high.

Somehow he twisted the hair around in a complicated way, which isn't possible in the real world, to give Usagi her trademark odango. Repeating the process with the other side he exclaimed he was done. Squealing, Usagi popped off the floor and ran to a mirror on the wall. " Oh my god, they're perfect; even better than I do it. How did you know how to do it? Nobody else I tried to show could do it. Of course I couldn't wear them because my fa… never mind. How did you know?"

" I told you I just felt as if I had done it before, like in a different time. How about we watch that movie?" Suddenly Usagi recalled her musings, " Mamoru you don't happen to have chocolate and strawberries do you?" Bewildered by the unexpected question, Mamoru didn't answer at first.

" No, actually. I don't happen to keep those things handy." A look of utter desolation placed itself on Usagi's normally happy face. This was a look that Mamoru would come to be familiar with: her ' I didn't get the food I wanted look.' " I tell you what, let's go buy some there's a small market store across the street." Immediately Usagi brightened, " Alright let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Runaway

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Usagi and Mamoru returned to the apartment ten minutes later with a container of strawberries and a bag of chocolate chips. " Ok, Mamoru, do you have two pots roughly the same size only one a little smaller than the other?" " Erm, maybe; look in that cupboard it has pots and pan."

Usagi walked to the cupboard and found the perfect pots. Setting everything out Usagi set to making the chocolate covered strawberries she loved so much.

When she was finished Usagi took them out to the living room and set them on the coffee table; " Mamoru, I'm finished." Mamoru strode out of his room where he had been working on a paper, he said. In actuality he had been working on once again taming his rampaging cock, he didn't know what it was a about this girl but anything she did turned him on.

This time it had been seeing the hairs on the side of her head curl as she watched the water boil. 'Dammit, I can't even think about it.' "Mamoru?" Once again her sweet voice rang out from the living room, " I hope it's okay if I put my feet on you couch." Mamoru raised his eyebrow in a mocking manner, " Sure, but why?"

Usagi looked away from him as she admitted her secret, " When I watch scary movies I can't have my feet out in the open. I don't know why really but that's just how it is." Seeing how serious she was Mamoru held back a laugh: he knew she wouldn't appreciate him laughing at her fears. ' Wait, just how do I know that. Not everyone cares when you laugh at him or her, so how do I know she would get upset.

Usagi hopped onto the couch and tucked her feet underneath her, " Hey Mamoru? Do you have a thin blanket I could use?" Not even bothering to ask what for Mamoru got the blanket for her. Returning he threw Usagi the blanket and put the movie in the DVD player. Mamoru closed and the curtains in his house, which coincidentally were black.

Usagi gasped, the house would've been pitch black if it hadn't been for the light coming from the screen. "Wow, Mamoru it's perfect. Now lets watch the movie." Mamoru sat down with a respectable distance between Usagi and himself. It wasn't like that for long; ten minutes into the movie Usagi was sitting right next to Mamoru.

A part of the movie was on where they show a decomposed body, it look like the body just melted away. It was a very sudden thing, like the body just popped onto the screen. Usagi screamed and jumped onto Mamoru's lap. She stayed there the rest of the movie alternately hiding her face in Mamoru's muscular chest and watching the movie.

Mamoru was at a loss for what to do; at first he just sat there with his arms at his sides, but as Usagi became more and more scared he wrapped his arms loosely around her. As he got used to the feel of her he dragged her closer to his body and tightened his arms around her.

A plethora of thoughts were running through Usagi's mind: 'Hmmm, Mamoru is so warm; he feels so comfortable and familiar. I wonder if he is feeling the same.' Those were only few of the many; as she continued to think about his warmth Usagi promptly fell asleep. " Mamoru…" Usagi murmured softly in her sleep, " my prince, mmhhmm."

Looking down at the sound of his name, Mamoru found Usagi asleep. Speculation crossed his face as he examined the couch; could that couch fit the both of them? An ingenious thought entered his mind: this couch could fit the both of them if he took the cushions of the back.

Moving slowly so as not to wake Usagi, Mamoru leaned forward slightly and pulled all the cushions off the back. His first task finished Mamoru stood up and gently laid Usagi on her side towards the back of the couch.

Walking to the DVD player Mamoru took the DVD out and put a peaceful Beethoven CD in. Mamoru turned and looked at the glorious sight before him: Usagi with her hair starting to fall out of it's odangos, the graceful line of her body delineated against the back of the couch. She looked like a goddess, ' A moon goddess.'

A scene of huge palace on the moon, and there was Usagi in a dress signifying royalty with her arms opened to the earth. He saw himself in the armor of a prince grab her from behind her and swing her around. This other him set her back down and turned her around, kissing her fervently: as if he couldn't get enough of Usagi.

The image stopped and he was looking at Usagi again, " Mamoru?" came the half-asleep question. "Hmmm," was all he, erm, said as he walked back to the couch. Slowly he lowered himself behind his sleeping goddess and wrapped his arm around her waist, spooning her. Never before in his life had Mamoru felt so at home as with the woman lying next to him. Almost instantly Mamoru fell asleep, next to the woman he loved?

Slowly Usagi became aware that she was lying down, wrapped in a blanket of warmth. No, that wasn't a blanket it was an arm: very male, very strong, very familiar arm. Usagi realized that not only was that arm wrapped around her waist, the hand from the arm was lazily resting on her breast.

The funny thing was that she didn't feel the least ashamed, not even by the fact that Mamoru was spooning her. Usagi wasn't ashamed but she was a little frightened of these comfortable feelings. So sure that she wasn't supposed to feel this way since she had only met Mamoru that afternoon.

Usagi tried to disengage herself but the arm encircling her was like a band of steel. Giving up her futile efforts Usagi turned around to face Mamoru instead. Gently poking his shoulder Usagi called out his name quietly, " Mamoru? Mamoru wake up."

Little did Usagi know that like her Mamoru slept like a log, waking him up was almost like trying to wake the dead. In his sleep Mamoru felt the poke, sort of, only it was a woman in his dreams poking him in the shoulder to make her point.

The fog of entering a dream started to clear, in front of him was not just any woman but Usagi. No, not Usagi either, it looked like her but this woman had silver hair and was yelling at him in a way that he didn't think Usagi could. Well, suffice to say that that assumption would be proved wrong.

" Just because you're the prince of the earth you think you can call me whatever you want? No siree Bob, think again. Let me tell you something, I am princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom." Serenity tried to put as much haughtiness in her voice as she could but failed miserably. Glaring at Endymion, as she called him, she whined, " Don't laugh, I'm trying my best. Why can't I be more imperious, Endymion? If I was I could defend myself better, I couldn't even be mean when I wanted to be mad at you for all those names you used to call me."

The part of him that was Mamoru was just puzzled, but Endymion only replied lovingly, " If you were as haughty and mean as you want to be I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with you, Serenity. Besides you don't need to defend yourself when I'm here. I love you, Serenity."

Serenity brought her eyes up to meet his, " I love you to Endymion." Mamoru/ Endymion moved in for a kiss. Gently he touched his lips to Serenity's, but quickly deepened it as his passion rose. He ran his tongue over Serenity lips, urgently begging for entrance. Immediately she complied; Mamoru kissed her with growing ardor, tongues battling for dominance.

Mamoru ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, pushing her hips closer to his. So much so she could feel the evidence of his need for her. Usagi's eyes opened in surprise, what was she doing. She couldn't give into this; she'd only met Mamoru today. Granted Mamoru was asleep and didn't know what her was doing. With much effort Usagi managed to pry herself from Mamoru, " Mamoru wake up." She punctuated each syllable with shake of his shoulders.

Mamoru opened his eyes, man he was having a good dream. He had been making out with the woman he loved. Eyes opened fully Mamoru realized that there was a body beneath him by the name of Usagi, not the princess Serenity. " Oh my god Usagi, what was I doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Runaway

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Usagi contemplated Mamoru's behavior as she looked out the window of Mamoru's car. His reaction had confused her: he had gone cold immediately after his initial surprise. After he'd questioned as to what he's done a face had gone blank, as if a curtain had been drawn over his face.

The curtain had closed and Mamoru had simply hoisted himself off the couch and her. What had caused such an abrupt change in behavior? If it was the fact that she had let him kiss her even if they'd only just met well, he was one to talk. He'd instigated that kiss, granted he was asleep.

An irritated sigh escaped her along with a shake of her head causing Mamoru to look in her direction, which was a big mistake. She looked so beautiful, no. These thoughts had stop, last time this had happened he had been hurt bad. A beautiful stranger, Mamoru tried to keep thought of the last occurrence uppermost in his mind so as to not fall slave to temptation again.

Despite his determination, Mamoru couldn't help his thoughts from turning to how she'd felt beneath him; how she'd felt so right. ' My god, Mamoru; this is a stranger we're talking about. You just met her today.' ' Yeah but it feels as if I've known her forever.' 'Great,' Mamoru thought, ' now I'm talking to myself. I just going to have to avoid her till I get a better grip on my feelings.'

Both were lost in their musings, so much so that neither of them realized that they had long passed Usagi's house and were headed toward the prefecture that Usagi used to live in. Usagi felt a curious, lead sensation in the pit of her stomach. One that reminded her of the times she used to fear what was to come when her father came home.

' I shouldn't be feeling like this; unless my father is near by this dread shouldn't be here.' But with Usagi it was, the feeling of fright became so strong Usagi looked up and realized they were in her old neighborhood. In desperation Usagi cried out, " Mamoru, please stop." Jolted out of his reverie Mamoru slammed on the brakes; throwing the car into park Mamoru turned to Usagi, " Usagi what is it?"

Desperation and terror were evident in her demeanor when she turned to look at him, " I can't go any farther down this street Mamoru, I really can't. Why did you bring me here?" Mamoru was surprise when her eyes teared up but also accused him. Looking her square in the eyes Mamoru told her the complete and honest truth, " I didn't even realized where we were I wasn't paying enough attetion to where I was driving. I didn't bring you here on purpose."

Usagi knew he was telling the truth but after so many years of lies and unaccountable truths Usagi was hard pressed to believe him. " Mamoru-sempai, I want to believe you I really do but there's something in my past that's keeping from doing so. I'm sorry." Rage welled within Mamoru at the thought of anyone hurting tiny frail looking Usagi.

Keeping his questions to himself Mamoru replied, " I'm afraid I must apologize also, my behavior after that kiss was unacceptable. I was letting something in my past rule my judgement. I had no reason to be so cold; considering I was at fault for that kiss." Usagi answering smile was dazzling.

" Thank you for relieving my thoughts. I thought you were disgusted with me, after all we had just met and I allowed that kiss." At her words Mamoru looked pained, " Did you really think I was disgusted with you?" Usagi only nodded, suddenly Mamoru found the whole situation ridiculous and started to chortle. The affronted look on Usagi's countenance on served up his chortle to an outright guffaw.

In an attempt to not show her smile as his laugh rumbled, it was like silk against her skin, she turned her head to the window. What she saw there made her whimper, there on the sidewalk was her father. That horrible man; squinting her eyes a little Usagi realized he was staring at her. No, not at her at Mamoru, Usagi could see the rage building. It was the same look he'd had on the day when he erased the imaginary guy's touch.

At the sound of Usagi's whimper Mamoru had stopped laughing. " What is it Usagi?" Suddenly very afraid for Mamoru she ordered, " Leave, now; let's go. Take me home." Realizing that this was another time when questions were inappropriate.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but, I restarted it like ten gillion times and I just wanted to get it over with already. Sorry for the delay also, my internet was down for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Runaway

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Usagi flopped on to her bed, studiously trying to forget the argument she'd had with her mom. Upon entering the house, after a very tense ride back home, Usagi had let out a giant sigh. Wearily she called out, " Tadaima." Glancing up she saw the irate face of her mother, " Just what do you have to be so tired about? It's not like you were slaving away at school today."

' I hate it when I'm right,' Usagi thought ruefully. " Mama I can explain…" Ikuko cut Usagi off, " I don't want to hear you excuses. I simply want you to walk up to your room and think about your actions. " Hmph,' she thought, ' if she doesn't want to hear my perfectly good reasons then so be it.'

" Fine, just don't listen to me then!" With that exclamation Usagi stomped up the stairs like a petulant child. Now here she was, laying face down on her bed, thoughts of Mamoru filled her head. Sure, they'd only met today, yet it felt as if she'd know him for a lifetime. Knowing there would be questions after today's incidents she decided to avoid him.

Reminded of that look her father had given Mamoru Usagi felt sick. That look was murderous; before they had sped off he had looked back to Usagi, with his eyes he told her: " I will come after you but, first I will get that boy. Tears sprang to her eyes; she had no way of knowing if he was watching her of Mamoru for that matter. This knowledge only fortified her belief that she should avoid Mamoru.

Turning on to her side to get in a more comfortable position, Usagi came face to face with a cat. In fact, it was the very cat she had rescued this morning. " Hello Usagi, I've been searching for you." So surprised was she that Usagi could only stare in stunned silence, until the fact that a cat just talked finally sunk in. " Gyaaaaaa!" Usagi fell off the bed.

" Usagi, are you alright?" Came the worried question from her mother. " Yeah, I just poked myself with a thumb-tack." Bringing her self to kneel before the bed Usagi peered over the edge at the cat. " You're that cat I saved today right?" She knew it was weird that she was asking a cat a question like she would answer, but she wanted to see if she was only hallucinating or not.

The dipped it's lower body forward, as if to bow and replied, " I thank you most graciously; with my moon covered I couldn't use my powers. Being as such, I probably would have found you a lot sooner. My name is Luna, I'm very glad to have found you Usagi." Usagi could only gape: this cat had come out of nowhere and talked to her.

Luna shook her head: this girl was nowhere in her memories of the Silver millennium; she remembered that there were scouts for each planet but she definitely didn't remember a Sailor Moon. Something didn't add up: her orders from Queen Serenity were to: find Sailor Moon and the other scouts, guide them, find the princess and train her to be a queen.

Even then Luna had had questions: there was no such person as Sailor Moon, and how was she supposed to find the princess. The queen had assured her as if reading her thoughts, " Don't worry Luna you shall no her when you see her." Luna was starting to get frustrated; why hadn't she found the princess yet.

Shaking herself out of her reverie Luna turned back to Usagi, " I have a present for you Usagi." Usagi perked up, momentarily forgetting a cat was talking to her. " What is it?" Luna jumped into the air and out of nowhere a locket appeared. Grabbing it Usagi jumped up and spun around in a circle exclaiming, " This is so beautiful, why did you give it to me Luna?" " You are the only one who can use it that's why; now, call out ' Moon Prism Power Make-up.'

" Okay! Moon Prism Power Make-up!" Usagi raised her hand in the air. Unknown to her she became completely naked before being ensconced in a pink light, which didn't really do much to hide her figure. She watched in wonder as her nails glowed, followed by her hand being covered with a glove with red gauntlets. Next her body was covered with ribbons that solidified into a body suit; her skirt was the next thing to appear. Boots formed on her feet at the same time as circles appeared on her odango and white barrettes just above her bangs. She threw her arms out in front of her and spun around as her tiara and earrings began to form. Stopping after turning in a full circle the tiara and earrings solidified and she was now sailor moon. (It didn't take for it to happen as it did to write it.)

" OH MY GOD! This is crazy, you said I was sailor moon right. Man, I don't know if I'm ready for responsibility like this." Usagi was absolutely blown away by her discovery; of course it would kind of explain some of the weird things about her: things she'd had to keep hidden from her biological father. " Ready or not you have to do this Usagi. Even as we speak someone could be under attack from the enemy that recently invaded."

Overwhelmed, Usagi slumped to the floor; was she just going to accept this craziness. To her warm heart it didn't seem like she had any choice. After all if innocent people were being hurt she wanted to help. Knowing the feeling of helplessness, knowing what it's like to want to know why you were being hurt. " Luna, I know you said I don't have a choice but I accept anyway." Luna beamed at her, a cat's lazy smile.

" I'm so glad you accepted; it makes my job a lot easier. Now all we have to do is find the other scouts." " Okay, now it's time for dinner." As if to prove her point her stomach grumbled. " You know I have to ask if I can keep you right? Not that I think my parents will say no. Well, let's go downstairs." Opening her arms in invitation Usagi waited for Luna to jump into them.

Luna was a little hesitant at first: someone hadn't held her in a long time. All hesitation flew out the window when Luna looked into Usagi's eyes. Luna jumped knowing she was accepted and loved.

Usagi stepped into her room putting Luna down on the bed and stretched her arms above her head, " HMMmmmm, that was delicious. I love it when mom makes lemon pie for desert; in fact I love it when she makes any desert." Luna huffed, " Usagi-chan, you walked out the room in you fuku. One of you family could have seen you." "Why can't they know who I am?"

Luna paced on the bed, " People who know your identity are in danger. Unless of course they're senshi, otherwise anyone you tell you'll be endangering." " Oh I know, like they could be used as hostages and whatnot. Like, they would give the enemy the advantage." Luna peered at Usagi, " You're learning very fast." Usagi only laughed and lay down dragging Luna to her to cuddle her.

Suddenly she perked up, " Luna, something inside me is telling me to transform." " Someone must be in trouble then, transform. You'll be able to tell where the enemy is when you henshin. To my chagrin this only works when the enemy is attacking someone. Now henshin." Usagi threw her hand in the air, " Moon Prism Power Make-up."

The transformation done she struck a pose, " Luna I know where the enemy is; oh no there at Naru-chan's oka-san's jewelry shop. Let's go." Not even bothering to wait for an answer she de-transformed and ran downstairs; Luna followed quickly behind.

A/N: I'm going to stop here because I'm lazy and don't feel like writing anymore. One of these days I'll put out a longer chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Runaway

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Usagi flew down the stair and came to a screeching halt in front of the kitchen, " Mama, I have to go to Naru-chan; it's an emergency. Bye." Without waiting for permission or giving any further explanation she ran to the door and slipped into her tennis shoes.

Once out the door Usagi sprinted to the nearest ally way and transformed again, " Luna, where are you?" Luna jumped from a random window seal; reunited the two raced towards Naru-chan and the enemy.

Usagi and Luna arrived to find a horrid monster holding Naru-chan up in the air by her throat. " I told you I'm not your mother; I locked her up in the basement so I could steal away all the energy of customers." The evil monster cackled as she squeezed Naru's throat harder.

Without any pretense whatsoever Usagi threw her tiara, " Moon Tiara Action!" The monster was gone. All the patrons who lie on the floor sat up disoriented. Casting a worried glance in Naru-chan's direction Usagi looked to Luna for advice. " Sailor Moon you may help that girl; you can heal her with your hands. This is a power you will also have in civilian form." " Thank you, Luna, I must help Naru-chan."

"Naru-chan, wake up. Naru-chan?" No reaction came from the frail girl in front of Usagi; frightened Usagi tried her healing powers, hoping that Luna was right. Placing her hands on Naru's neck, Usagi concentrated on bringing the affliction into herself. Pain lanced through Usagi's body, the feeling of being suffocated overwhelmed her.

Usagi came to several minutes later, Luna hovered over her, " You should not have tried such a huge task so soon. You must make it through difficult training before you can withstand bringing large quantities of pain into yourself." Luna took a breath, the next thing she was going to say was hard for her. Luna was used to chiding people but with Usagi she felt chiding would only make things worse. So, opted for praise to accompany the chide, " Usagi, although attempting something so grand without training was foolish, as I said. I'm proud of you for being able to use you powers so well."

Immediately Usagi visage brightened; grabbing Luna to her Usagi exclaimed, " Oh, Luna you know just what to say to make me feel better." Usagi glanced around, they were still in the jewelry shop, " Luna, where are Naru-chan and the others?" " I erased their memories of the event and ordered them to go home. None of them will remember what happened or the fact that I, a cat, spoke."

From his spot in the shadows Tuxedo Kamen stared at Sailor Moon curiously; he could have sworn he'd seen that girl somewhere before. The answer to why that face was familiar eluded him. In fact he didn't even know what had pushed him to transform; while he was sitting in his living room, well more like lying on the couch inhaling the scent of the woman who had lay there only hours before, when he had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Then suddenly he was here at the jewelry shop, watching Sailor Moon defeat her enemy, heal a girl, and pass out. Now he watched as he talked to someone, from his angle he couldn't see who it was. Tuxedo Kamen wanted to see Sailor Moon's face fully, so he decided to talk to her.

" Sailor Moon, I see that today you did not need my help in defeating the enemy. I fear they will get stronger; count on me to always be at your side in a fight." Usagi looked up in surprise, this had to be one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. " W-who are you?" " I am Tuxedo Kamen. I will always be at your side in the fight against evil. Sarabada." Tuxedo Kamen walked away unaware of the guileless eyes that gazed at his back until he disappeared.

Luna's voice cut in, "Usagi we have to call the ambulance and find Naru-chan's mother." Slowly the fog in Usagi's eyes began to clear as she remembered what had happed. " Shit. I almost completely forgot. Let's get to work Luna."

" Gyaaaagh! Mama, why didn't you wake me up? It's so late what am I going to do?" A few weeks had passed since the incident at Naru-chan's and Usagi hadn't seen Mamoru since. She was relieved in a way but she was also sad: Mamoru made her feel safe, without him she felt like her Dad was watching her.

Usagi took only a nano second deciding she didn't want to leave her hair down; instead she threw it up into a messy ponytail. Grabbing her uniform, Usagi ran into the bathroom, brush her teeth then dressed on the way to her door.

Ikuko glanced up as a blur flew into and out of the kitchen. Shaking her head she listened to Usagi departure. " Itekimasu… argh!" Every time, without fail, her daughter seemed to trip on her way out the door. Ikuko sighed; life had been so boring before Usagi.

A/N: Yes, I know it's short again but damn it I've been suffering from major writers block. If this chapter sucked balls please feel free to tell me. I stopped it where I did because I was just friggin' sick of this damn chapter and wanted to get it over with.


	10. Chapter 10

Runaway

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

Usagi fled, the anxiety was growing within her; she didn't think she could make it. Her destination seemed to get farther away the faster she ran. No sound emitted when she opened her mouth to scream. She couldn't understand why everything seemed to slow down. Legs like lead wouldn't carry her anymore, exhausted she fell over. Fear paralyzed her every muscle, as it stalked closer. Desperation took over, Usagi tried to crawl away. It came upon her, great maw opened, ready to swallow her into an abyss.

" Mmmm… mam…Mamoru. Mamoru! I need you. MAMORU!!" Usagi jumped out of bed, ready to run. Wild, frightened blue eyes flew about the room. Searching, Usagi's gaze found the picture she had snapped of Mamoru a month back. It had been just after Mamoru had asked her to be his girlfriend, a couple months after they'd first met.

Foolishly each had decided they wouldn't see each other all that much because of the odd feelings they, erm, felt. Needless to say that didn't workout, instead they ended seeing more of each other than they would have normally. As the weeks went by they got to know one another very well; both forgot their foolish resolution to not see each other. Fascination grew to a point where neither could ignore it anymore.

Usagi could still remember the way he had set it up: they were at the crown when Mamoru asked her to meet him at the downtown lake at midnight. Curious, she said yes. Each went their separate ways, Usagi home to fret about what it could be and Mamoru home to pace and worry about her answer. Midnight: Usagi approached the lake but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her; sprawled in front of her was the most beautiful landscape.

Moon washed lake and trees presented themselves to her in a beautiful array. " Breathtaking isn't it?" Startled, Usagi spun at the sound of Mamoru's voice, " Oh, Mamoru it's so beautiful. Thank you for showing this to me." So emotional was she that she hugged him. Mamoru received her hug passionately, wrapping his arms about her. " Usagi, there is one other reason I wanted you to come here tonight. I stumbled upon this the other night when I couldn't sleep and decided it would perfect to ask you." Perplexed, Usagi pulled back from the embrace, " Ma…" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a kiss from Mamoru. Ever so slowly he pulled away, " Serena, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" At the moment the shine in her eyes rivaled that of the moon. "Mamoru, of course. I would love to be your girlfriend."

Usagi's healing started then, as did the nightmares, when she wasn't with Mamoru the fear would start to creep in. Fears of her father coming to get her, maybe hurting Mamoru in the process were starting to take over her life. Being with Mamoru soothed those fears, she felt so protected with him. Tonight was the last draw; the nightmares were getting increasingly worse. About a week before a plan had started to form in her head; now she was sure she needed to put it into action.

Usagi was slightly nervous as she headed to her parents room, she knew if she asked them anything while they were half asleep they were concur. Slipping silently into their bedroom she called to them. " Papa? Mama? I need to ask you something." Lifting there heads fractionally they responded simultaneously, " Yes, what is it dear?" Nervously, Usagi rubbed her toe in a circle on the floor, " Could I go live with Mamoru? He will stop the nightmares." Laying back down they replied, " Well since you say he'll stop the nightmares we're fine with it."

Usagi grinned widely to herself as she left it worked every time. She ran back to her room and packed the essentials right away. She was ready in ten minutes, " Well time to go I guess." It was two in the morning when she arrived at Mamoru's apartment. Steeling herself she knocked; it took a few seconds but Mamoru opened the door. Upon seeing Usagi with all her bags he woke up immediately. " Usagi what brings you here at this hour?"

Not willing to tell him about her recent nightmares Usagi simply stated she needed to stay with him for a while. Mamoru, being ever perceptive, knew she wasn't telling the whole truth but opted not to ask. Moving back, Mamoru gave Usagi ample space to get in grabbing her luggage as she passed. " Usagi the couch isn't big enough to sleep a whole night on. The only other place is with me…" Usagi interrupted, " It's okay Mamo-chan. I was going to ask to sleep with you anyway. I, er, don't like to sleep by myself."

Turning himself around to hide his shock and arousal Mamoru stated, "Well, then I guess it works out perfectly. Let's get to sleep." Mamoru made sure Usagi led the way and didn't turn around he didn't want to risk her reaction. As soon as they entered his room Mamoru strode towards the bathroom, speaking over his shoulder, "Go ahead and get some sleep I'll be out in a few." By few he meant he was going to take a shower, and to take care of a little, well big actually, problem.

Usagi jumped up when she heard the shower start; why was he taking a shower at this time of night? Tip-toeing to the door she was it was cracked open a little. Peeking through, she spied Mamoru and his raging erection. 'Holy shit, he's huge!' Usagi didn't think this was going to be a few minutes. Suddenly a thought came to her mind, if she was going to be staying at his apartment she might as well give him some form payment. A niggling voice at the back of her head whispered to her, ' Call it whatever you want, you just want to have sex with him.' 'Shut up.' Usagi feircly whispered back. Although she couldn't help feeling that was true.

Opening the door just enough for her to squeeze in Usagi continued tiptoeing; as she approached she heard grunting, more like moaning. Barely poking an eye through the edge of the shower curtain Usagi gazed at Mamoru, eyes closed, face strained, and stroking himself. Virgin, as she could be, Usagi was instantly wet. Without thinking, for if she thought about it she would have stopped, Usagi reached out and wrapped her hand around Mamoru's cock. Mamoru's eyes shot open, midnight meeting blue skies.

Ahhhaaahaa am I cruel or am I cruel.


	11. Chapter 11

Runaway

Chapter 11

A/N: I have revised the end of chapter 10. If you don't read it first this chapter will not make much sense.

Usagi released Mamoru once their eyes had met but only to relieve herself of her clothes. Once divested of her garments Usagi climbed into the shower stall. Mamoru knew this was a big step for Usagi and watched as she braced herself. Putting on his gentlest, most loving expression: the epitome of his feelings for her; he took her by the shoulders and willed her to look at him. Once she did Mamoru smiled and asked, "Usagi are you ready for this?"

Usagi closed her eyes as she thought about all they're times together, how much she loved him. Yes, how much she loved him that was why she had decided to do this. Her previous reasons of payment and just sex fled out the door she wanted this so much because she loved him. Sometime in the past month Usagi had told him about the situation with her father, she had also told her parents. Opening her eyes once again she replied, "Mamoru, I feel ready and I really want to but, I don't know how I'll react once we actually start."

Simply smiling Mamoru took her into his arms and shut off the shower. "Usagi, I know and if you can't go all the way we'll start slow." By this time they had reached his room; Mamoru set Usagi on the bed and kneeled in front of her. "I wasn't sure when I was going to do this but I feel now is the right time." Mamoru leaned over to his little bedside table, opened a drawer, and pulled out a little box. "Usagi, I love you. I remember the first time I saw you, well… the first time I ran you into you. You were tearing down the street as if the hounds of hell were chasing you. Then you slammed into me, but you felt so right. Actually, at first I tried to deny that I really loved you because we had just met. Then I got to know you longer and I felt as if I had known you before from some other time."

Usagi simply stared in shock, that had been the exact same thing she had thought and so she told him. "Mamoru, that time when you were holding me in your arms I felt as if I knew that embrace; you just felt so right and familiar." Opening the box he presented her with a magnificent sight: a heart-shaped pink diamond with three smaller diamonds to each side. "Usagi, my love will you marry me?" A wonderfully heartwarming smile lit up Usagi's face, "Of course, Mamoru…" Suddenly, she stopped. Usagi felt as if she was being pulled downward. It was horribly painful, as if she was fighting time itself.

Just when the pain was almost unbearable the feeling ceased and Usagi found herself floating above a pristine, white landscape. Looking around she observed a beautiful palace in the not too far distance and directly beneath her was a serene lake. With a start she realized she had seen this place before but from a different perspective; it was that time when that monster had committed that horrendous act. Glancing at the lake again she noticed a still figure staring up…at the earth. Upon flying closer she realized this was her, this was who she was that time. Usagi waited with bated breathe for what would come next, she was not disappointed.

Looking behind this other moon self she saw the most handsome man ever, only now she new it was Mamoru, with his stubborn black hair and earth blue eyes. This time round she got to play the vision out. Usagi saw herself turn and run into his arms crying, "Endymion!" Mamoru swung this moon self around and kissed her soundly. "Serenity, I wasn't sure when I should ask but trouble is coming so I want to ask now." Kneeling he pulled out and box and opened it to her. Usagi gasped in shock, there in the box was the exact same ring Mamoru had given her.

Just then the scene froze and she felt herself falling again, this time forward and it wasn't as painful. Jerking back into her body she fell forward into Mamoru surprised arms. "Usagi are you all right?" Peering up at Mamoru and then down at her ring she questioned, "Mamoru, where did you get this ring?" Now thoroughly confused Mamoru replied, "Actually, I've kind of always had it. I figured my mom left it for me." Shaking her head Usagi's response was to tell of what she had seen. Both of their thoughts were along the same line, 'So, that's why she/he seemed so familiar and right."

I know I know short, but this chapter has taken me forever to write so I just had to get it out.


End file.
